fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aikatsu! Dream Episode 16/Transcript
Momo: '''A passionate dream of becoming a top idol! Aikatsu! Dream! (The episode starts in Sora's dorm room as she's waking up) '''Sora: '''Alright! Let's get today going! (Sora gets out her phone and checks Kirakiratter, to find everybody talking about a live of Madeline's that happened last night, where she wore a Premium Rare coord.) '''Sora: '''That's what I need to become a top idol! A live where I use my own Premium Rare dress! Now, if only I could get my hands on one... (She then texts Riku with a message asking him if she could see the progress he's made on the planned Premium Rare Dress. He then texts back, saying that he's come down with designer's block and was wondering if she could come over to inspire him.) '''Sora: Looks like Riku's house is the first stop of the day! (She is seen grabbing a large book before heading out the door) (The scene changes to a small, peaceful house.) Sora: 'Riku, it's Sora. I want you to look at this, it's something to help you overcome that designer's block. '''Riku: '''What's inside? (He turns the pages to reveal the book is a scrapbook- inside are pictures and trinkets that Sora kept from all the places she and her family had to travel when she was younger) '''Sora: '''It's a scrapbook I put together when I was younger. I figured that you seeing all the places I went myself would give you a spark of inspiration for the Dream Dress. '''Riku: '''Sora, do you mind if I keep this? At least, until I finish the dress, that is. I'll mail it back when I'm done, I promise. '''Sora: '''Alright, go right ahead! (The scene switches to two weeks later, when a package and a small envelope are seen sitting outside of Sora's dorm room. Sora walks outside and sees the package.) '''Sora: '''He must've finished the dress! Oh, but what's this? I wasn't expecting any letters...maybe it's fan mail? (She opens the letter and reads it) '''Sora: '(reading Riku's letter) 'Dear Sora, thank you so much for your scrapbook. It really got me out of a big pinch when designing this dress. I was inspired by all your travels, basing this dress off of the dream of being able to travel and see the world like you have. I hope you like wearing it as much as I liked designing it (well, after you gave me the scrapbook, anyway) I can't wait to see the show. (After examining the letter for a few seconds, three Aikatsu Cards fall out, which are the cards for the Global Party Coord. Sora smiles and walks to the nearest stage, as it's time for her performance.) (She comes on stage and the music starts) ''Trunk ippai ni yume tsumekonda nara michi naki michi e! Watashitachiha sekai no tō ni tōchaku shimashita! Mugen no sora no shita de Daremoga iwai tte iru (She does a World Trip special appeal) Sekai o nichibotsu made rēsu suru sekai no tō wa kesshite tomaranai! Sā, watashi to odotte! Bon voyage! Sekai no tō! (Sora is seen waving to the crowd, and Riku is seen standing in the back of the audience, smiling) 'Sora '(thinking) One day, I'll fly above all of the other Dream Project girls. The world will see me shine! Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu: Dream! Category:User: SingMeloetta